Kindness and Silence
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Kindness does not need words to be shown. Elsa's never wanted to be able to hear as badly as she wanted to since meeting the redhead idiot that got lost in a storm. Especially if she was an apparently good singer with much potential. (Deaf!Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been a huge fan of stories where one of the characters are either blind or deaf, so i gave it a try!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something about staring out through a window into a thunderstorm that just made a person relax. The visual beauty of the rain coming down at a slight angle, that made it nearly impossible to see more than 5 meters in front of you. The smell of the fresh rain as it cleansed the earth on which it fell was soothing on its own.

A smile makes it way over a lonely figures face. The cold that clung to a person wet or not, was different from it just being cold. The smile on the girls face turns slightly sad as she tightens her jacket over herself. The cold didn't make her sad; it never bothered her all that much. The wetness didn't make her sad either, nor did the smell of the rain. Rather it was due to her inability to _hear_ what the rain sounded like.

Her parents told her it was beautiful when she had asked. Their hands moving to say it was beautiful. As a little girl they had a different response when she asked. They would sign that it didn't matter and that she shouldn't worry. She didn't much care to hear things like music; she could feel it just fine. People's voices were also not among the things she wanted to hear, opting to rather enjoy the emotions in their eyes.

No, she longed to hear this so called 'pitter-patter' of rain, the howling of wind or the rumbling feel that accompanied the lightning flashes.

Icy blue eyes travel over everything they could see. They watched mesmerized at how the droplets split apart as they hit something. How, when they hit a leaf, the green plant would bob up and down from the impact. Now and then her eyes would be drawn to the window itself. They watched as droplets race down to the bottom, gulping up any others in its path, making it decent faster.

She always found herself rooting for the smallest one as it crept down slowly before gaining a bigger drop and beating another to the bottom. She would chuckle and return her gaze back to the neighborhood. It amazed her that it was always so bare. Not a soul in sight. Not even a car.

She blinks and frowns. There was someone outside now. This person looked lost and confused. She moved onto her knees and pressed her face to the window as the person slipped and stumbled to the wet gravel. Her hot breath made the window steam up and she franticly whipped at it to look at the person again. They were sitting on the curb now. She saw the persons shoulders move up and down, sobbing. This person was crying. Just then it started to hail. With wide eyes, she ran down stairs to where her parents were sitting in front the fire. This just made her think of that poor person shivering in the cold, getting pelted by ice. They looked up to her and she signed to them franticly.

'Someone outside, need help, cold, crying, fell.' She signed wanting to get the message out as soon as possible. Her mother and father jumped up and grabbed their coats before leaving. She ran back up to her room and watched them as they jogged out to the person still sobbing on the side walk. She watched as her father wrapped the person up in a coat as her mother spoke to them. After some brief words she could not read, her father picked the person up and carried them inside.

She slowly made her way down stairs and watched as her father placed the person in front the fire. Her mother ran past her, her lips saying something about first aid. She kept herself hidden by the door frame as she watched. The person was shivering badly. Her father removed the wet jacket. The first thing she noticed was red hair. It almost looked black from the rain. It was a girl, she noticed next.

Her jaw moved up and down from the cold, chattering is what they called it. Her mother ran past her and moved to sit in front the girl. She placed a thermometer into the girl's mouth before pointing to the kitchen. She assumed her mother told her father to busy himself in the kitchen while she dealt with the girl's wet cloths.

He moved to the kitchen and she turned to see him start the kettle. Turning her gaze back to her mother she almost wished she had followed her father. Her mother was removing the girl's wet cloths and she took that as her own cue to leave.

She opted to go to her father as he was busy making hot chocolate.

'Is she alright?' She signed and he nodded.

'She hit her jaw. It's bleeding a bit, but mom says it isn't bad enough for stitches.'

She sighs in relieve and sits down at the island.

'Did she say why she was out there in this weather?' She asked, curious.

'She says she got lost,' her father explains, but Elsa could see he wasn't really satisfied with that answer.

She ran her hands through her hair as she looked down to the counter. She jumped as she felt her mother's soft hand on her arm.

'Sorry dear, could you fetch her some of your older cloths?' Her mother asked and she nodded. She ran up to her room and picked out one of her warmest sweatpants and a warm polo sweater. It didn't matter that they didn't match, it was for warmth. She ran back down and handed them to her mother who thanked her. She went back to her father as he handed her some hot chocolate. After a minute or two her mother came back, empty mug in hand.

"She fell asleep, we should take her to the guest bedroom," her mother said while she signed as to keep her in the loop. She appreciated them doing that, always keeping her in mind when they talked so she could feel part of the conversation. Her father nodded and went into the living room. She followed and watched as he picked the girl up. She was out like a light, her skin not so deadly white anymore and her lips not as blue. She followed her father up the stairs and opened the covers so he could just lay her down. She covered the girl and took this time to look at her features some more. Only one word was able to describe her.

 _Freckles._

She had a ton of them and that was just on her face. They looked like constellations almost. Her eyes get drawn to the gauze on the girls jaw. It must have hurt. She stands and walks back to the kitchen where she drinks her cooling hot coco. She watches her parents as they talk.

"The storm is picking up, they said there would be a blizzard," her father says.

"I know, that is why I went shopping, they said to not go out till it's over," her mother says.

"It will last a few days. She'll have to stay here till it passes before we take her home," her father says and that's when she places the cup down. The sound must have been loud, because her parents turned to look at her.

'How long is a few days?' She signed a frown on her face.

"It might be two days, it might be a week," her mother answers.

'Won't her parents be worried?' she signs.

"Elsa, dear you shouldn't worry about this," her mother says before touching her face and smiling.

"Everything will turn out fine," her mother said, slowly and clearly so Elsa could read her lips. She then kisses her head.

"Time for bed, for all of us," her father says and she hugs them goodnight before going to her room. As she gets into bed all she can think of is the red head.

 _What's her story?_

 _What's her personality like?_

 _Is she a cat person or a dog person?_

 _Does she like to read?_

 _Does she like to watch movies?_

So many questions ran through her mind, but there was one very important one as she fell asleep.

 _Does she like chocolate?_

Elsa stood up still half asleep. Her bladder was screaming at her to go to the bathroom. She cursed herself for not going before bed. She looked to her blinking digital clock. The numbers were flashing an angry red 3A.M at her. She stuck her tongue out to it before walking to her bathroom.

She sat in the darkness doing her business, not wanting the light to burn her eyes. She was already deaf, no need for her to be blind too.

A yawn escapes her as she finishes and washes her hands. She catches her reflection in the mirror, or rather her solute. She could make out some details. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She placed her hands on her face, mushing her cheeks. She was too skinny. There was almost nothing to mush. Not like the girl's cheeks. They looked rather pinch able. She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that, maybe she was more tired than she thought.

As another yawn ripped through her she walked back to bed. Dropping back into her warm covers she lets out a silent sigh of content. Casting her eyes to the window she can see it's still raining. Another yawn ripped through her and she turned onto her side.

Fine, fine, she will sleep some more. It wasn't like she could get work done anyway, what with the weather messing about. It would take her all day just to upload one measly half hour video. She will take this time to relax, maybe read a book, or bake!

Sleep over came her then, sending her into an odd dream of being a queen that could control ice and create living snow. It was a somewhat pleasant dream.

* * *

 **I've always wanted to learn sign language and I swear one day I will!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do ya'll realize how hard it is to not have sound play a factor in a story? It's harder than it seems!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa rose half asleep. It was cold as she pulled on one of her bigger hoodies. It came to the middle of her thighs, hiding her shorts. She yawned into the oversized sleeve before tying her hair into a loose and messy bun. Her tummy vibrated as she grumbled.

 _Yea, yea, I'll feed you._

Another yawn escaped her as she shuffled into the rather large kitchen and opened the fridge. She rubbed her eye before grabbing the big carton of milk.

 _Some cereal will be super nice right now._

She smiled to herself as she turned around, closing the door. She nearly threw the carton down as she jumped back, her back hitting the fridge as she stared into the girl from last night's face. She was very close. So close in fact that Elsa could see her reflection in the girl's eyes. Her teal colored eyes.

Elsa hugged the carton to her chest. She could feel it beating rapidly. The girl backed up and waved her hands. Her mouth was moving, but it was too fast for Elsa to read them. As the girl kept talking she got redder and redder in her face. Her mouth was moving slower and slower, till the girl eventually stopped. The poor girl was curled into herself.

Very Calmly Elsa raised one hand, unclenching it from the carton. The girl watched as Elsa moved her pointer finger between her ear and her mouth. The girl frowned, not understanding. Elsa sighed and hung her head.

 _Back to basics._

Elsa squared her shoulders and placed the milk carton down on the table behind the younger girl. The redhead looking to the milk before turning back to Elsa as she followed her arm as it retracted.

Elsa then covered her ears before covered her mouth hoping that would spark something in the girl. It took the red head a full minute to realize what was being explained. She nodded and showed thumbs up. Elsa read the word deaf on her lips and nodded giving a slight smile. The girl nodded and looked around before biting her lip.

Elsa tilted her head as the girl points to a class of water on the counter before clutching her hands between her legs.

 _Oh, she needs the bathroom._

 _Oh!_

Elsa waves for her to follow as she walks down the hall. She briefly looks up the stairs to see if one of her parents were awake yet. She shakes her head and stops at a door and opens it. The girl clasps her hands together and nodes her head in a bowing motion.

Elsa assumes she's saying thank you. After the door closes she heads back to the kitchen and makes herself some cereal. After contemplating for a minute as she stares at her bowl of coco pops and milk she decides to make one for the girl as well.

Elsa's enjoying her chocolaty cereal as her legs swing on the chair she's sitting on. The time on the coffee machine said it was 6:55 A.M. Her parents would be up in five minutes when the machine goes off. She briefly wonders what sound it makes. Elsa has no references to work from and just shrugs; it must be loud and or annoying if it manages to wake them up all the way to their bedroom.

Elsa looks to the entryway of the kitchen. This girl is slowly walking closer, looking between her and the extra bowl. She points to it then to herself and Elsa nods. A smile breaks over the girls face and she sits down to Elsa's side.

Elsa watches with her spoon still in her mouth as the girl practically shovels the contents of the bowl into her mouth. Elsa wonders if she even needs to breathe at all, or when was the last time this girl has eaten?

Elsa startles as the red head jumps in her seat. She turns to look at the coffee maker and Elsa understands.

 _So it's very loud._

Elsa brings her bowl up to her face and drinks down the delicious chocolate milk. When she's done her parents are entering the kitchen. They sign and talk as usual.

"Morning girls," they yawn and pour themselves coffee. The girl was probably greeting them as Elsa signed good morning to them. As her parents joined them at the table Elsa notices how shy the girl looks.

'What is her name?' Elsa signs and her mother smiles as she says, 'Anna'. Elsa smiles; it was a pretty name, easy and short.

'What are the plans for today?' Elsa signed wanting her parents to talk, so the redhead wouldn't look so lost.

"Your mother is going to be baking and I am going to do some work in the study," her father said while his hands moved. The girl was watching with curiosity.

"What will you girls be doing?" Her mother asked.

'I'll be doing some editing and hoping to get at least one video out today,' Elsa signed and watched as her mother voiced what she had said so the girl could understand. Elsa stands and places both her and Anna's bowls into the sink before signing her leave.

She made her way up the stairs and into her own little study next to her room. Inside was a rather large desk that she could sit or stand if she chose. On it was two PC screens; to the side was a rather nice blue box with a snowflake on its side that Elsa had made herself.

She had a rather big comfy chair she could even sit cross legged on if she so chose. There was a keyboard and mouse and if she wanted to there was also a console controller for some games. She didn't need earphones seeing as she couldn't hear.

One of the walls was completely made up of shelves where her games and books all sat. There were some collectable figurines here and there. Also in this room was a yoga ball for if she wanted to do some exercise while editing. Sitting down all day was bad for the back after all.

There was also a TV that had both Xbox and PlayStation hooked up to it for games that required her to use the move, not that she actually recorded herself while playing on it. She just thought that if her watchers would demand it she would have everything set up to use it.

Elsa stretched and cracked her fingers before sitting down at her desk and starting her computer. As she waited for her computer to turn on she pulled out her note book and looked to her to do list for the video she was currently editing.

 _Alright, just the last few minutes that need subtitles and the end card then it's done!_

Elsa was feeling proud. She had less editing to do than she thought. She crossed her legs to sit more comfortable and pulled her oversized hoody over her knees to keep warm. Smiling to herself she started finishing up her editing work. It didn't take much time and soon she was uploading it.

After seeing how long it would take, she dramatically waved her arms making the oversized sleeves flap around. After, she arched her back making her flop over the chair as she sighed. She lay like that for a while before deciding to get up and do some reading. It's been a while since she read an actual book.

Elsa wasn't sure how long she was reading while sitting on the comfortable sofa in front the TV. It must have been a long while seeing as her tummy started vibrating. She closed her book and stretched, she felt her mouth open and her vocal cords vibrate. Smacking her lips she stood only to freeze as she saw Anna standing in the door. Her face flushed red. What kind of sound did she make?

Anna tried to sign something and Elsa frowned as she tried to understand. It took a few tries before she understood. Anna was telling her lunch was ready. She smiled and nodded as both girls walked back to the kitchen. Once inside they sat down at the table as a big plate with a stack of sandwiches sat in the middle. Elsa's father placed hot coco down for everyone to enjoy.

"So, we managed to contact Anna's parents, the line was bad, but well enough to let them know she was safe," Elsa's mother signs as she joins them at the table. Elsa felt a little relieved, she did wonder about that.

If it were her in Anna's shoes, her parents would have been out in this storm looking for her.

'What was Anna doing out in the storm to begin with?' Elsa asked, she wanted to ask the redhead directly, but communication was lacking. It felt weird talking about her as if she weren't there, stuffing her face with sandwiches. It made Elsa smile at how adorable she was.

The blonde noticed the slight pause from her mother, but the look in her eyes wasn't that of worry, more in the regard of Anna had done something a mother would disprove of.

"She was visiting a boy and they had a fight and she got lost trying to go home," her mother said as she sighed. Anna stopped eating and looked to the older woman who was giving her, her best mom look.

"Sorry," Anna said. A word Elsa could happily read and it made her giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand as her shoulder shook. Anna blinked and looked to her. Wonder in her eyes. Elsa only blushed and ate her food triangles.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll like this, it's a challenge to write, but a fun challenge! Like when I was describing her stuff room I was legit but describing her headphones when my dumb ass brain suddenly screamed at me that _ELSA IS DEAF YA TWAT!_**

 **Anyway!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **PenguinVuelve: Yay a friend! Lol. Ah I see your question, no they would not know how to speak, unless they had gone deaf for some reason later in their life. They would need to learn how to speak if they had been born deaf, because you never learned it as a child you know? Like you wouldn't know how to write if you didn't learn how to.**

 **PeaPrince: Lol, Commander she can;t go around kissing strangers! Ah yes Mark Twain...love that man and his quotes. Want a book will all his quotes.**

 **Reithel: Glad you liked it my Queen and I hope this is also to your liking?**

 **Anon: Here's more! I have never seen nor heard of this movie...must watch! Thank you!**

 **Hjsimmons: Will do my best!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
